Fever Dream
by RisingSonic17
Summary: Cloud has a wet dream about Bayonetta and tries to pretend he's sick in order to avoid for her. Unfortunately for him, the Umbrea Witch is very persistent and can see right through his lame excuse. Things started to get a little heated when Bayonetta wants to "heal" Cloud of his sickness. Warning: Lemon and tentacles. Read at your own risk.


Bayonetta was walking through a mysterious church in space that was broken down with plants wrapped around the angel statues and pillars. She went to this dimension to achieve an artifact that is said to grant one wish to those who claims it. Bayonetta saw this as an opportunity to get the vacation she always wanted and get away from trouble for a while. The Umbra Witch traveled to this new dimension along with Cloud to accompany her. The two separated to try and cover more area in search for the artifact. So far things have been quiet with no interruptions.

 _Something doesn't seem quite right. I never expected things to sail so smoothly. I shouldn't really be complaining. If they're going to make getting this artifact easy, I should just roll with it. Although, I do have the shaking feeling that something isn't right._ Bayonetta thought to herself.

Her suspicions were right. Something slimy was slithering inside of the church. A group of tentacles began to appear right behind the Umbra Witch. One tentacle wrapped around Bayonetta's right leg. Bayonetta feels the slimy tentacle around the leg and quickly turns around to shoot at it. Bayonetta tries to shoot the other tentacles, but two tentacles quickly wrap around her wrist causing her to drop her guns. Two more tentacles wrapped around her ankles. Bayonetta tries her best to break out of the tentacles' grip.

"Get off of me, you disgusting creature!" Bayonetta yelled.

The tentacles lifted Bayonetta off the ground and started ripping off her clothes off. Bayonetta was now completely naked in the arms of this tentacle creature. The tentacles slowly started to trail upwards to Bayonetta body. Two tentacles wrapped around Bayonetta breast and started tugging and squeezing on them. Bayonetta was trying her best to suppress her moans. She hated tentacles with a burning passion. She didn't want to give in to the thing she hated the most.

"N-No! S-Stop touching me! You slimy...filthy...disgust-oh!" Bayonetta lets out a surprise moan from the feeling of a tentacle rubbing up against her pussy. "G-Get away from there!"

The tentacle stopped rubbing her pussy and then enters inside of her with a hard thrust. Bayonetta lets out a surprised gasp as the tentacles started thrusting inside her. Two more tentacles appeared behind her and started spanking her butt cheeks. Bayonetta bit her tongue in order to stop the satisfaction the tentacle monster was getting, but she couldn't resist the pleasure of the tentacles hitting her g-spot.

The tentacles stopped for a moment as Cloud entered into the church once he heard Bayonetta's screams. The tentacles that were inside of Bayonetta were out. Bayonetta was breathing heavily and sweating a lot. Bayonetta could barely move. She was too weak to try and pull out of the tentacles' grip. Just those few good actions from the tentacles were able to bring the powerful witch to a near orgasmic state. Cloud slowly walks up to the weakened Umbra Witch. She didn't want Cloud to see her in the state she was in. She tried to hold the blush that was threatening to overtake her face, but Cloud saw it and couldn't help but chuckle under his breath at how pathetic she looked.

"C-Cloud...D-Do something." Bayonetta said in between breathes.

A smirk appeared on the ex-SOLDIER's face when the two tentacles stretched Bayonetta's pussy out for him waiting for Cloud to react. Cloud unzips his pant and holds to Bayonetta's thighs. Her eyes widened in horror at Cloud's unwillingness to help her out of this humiliating situation.

"I couldn't resist any longer. Watching you get dominated by this creature got me so hard…I need to feel you for myself." Cloud told her simply. His voice sounded off…he almost sounded like a predator waiting for his prey to mess up before he strikes his prey down.

"H-Hey! What are you-Ohhhh!"

Cloud started to enter inside the Umbra Witch as she lets out a huge moan. Cloud started thrusting Bayonetta with a lot of force. Bayonetta can feel her body shaking and her mind starting to go blank. Any thoughts of getting rid of the tentacles were gone as the man she wanted was inside of her and doing God's work. Her tongue was sticking out. The feeling of Cloud's cock inside of her made her feel so good.

"How does my cock feel? It's much better than those tentacles, huh?" Cloud said with a smirk. Bayonetta couldn't get a word out of her mouth. Only loud (and rather exaggerated) moans came out of her mouth. "Can't speak? It's okay. I like it better that way."

Cloud planted his lips on Bayonetta and the two started wrestling with their tongues. Cloud started to increase his pace. He was getting close to reaching his limit. The two stopped kissing, but Cloud continues to keep thrusting her. Bayonetta was beginning to form some words.

"C-Cloud...I..."

"Hmm? What do you want Bayo? You need to speak up a little if you want something from me?"

To show his dominance, he started to slow down the pace causing her to whine at the friction being lost. She needed the ex-SOLDIER now and she wasn't going to let him stop when she was so close to release.

"I...I want it...Do it inside..."

Cloud smirked seeing the Umbra Witch shut her eyes as she desperately tried to move her limbs. He saw how she wanted to wrap her arms around his shoulders. The tentacles only granted her the ability to wrap her legs around his waist allowing for Cloud to thrust so deep that he would hit her womb.

"Wasn't so hard was it? You want me to let it out inside of you? That's one wish I could grant for you."

Cloud started thrusting harder causing Bayonetta to not remember the original objective of being at this broken down church. She started calling Cloud's name out more as she got closer to climax. Cloud was at his limit when he started to slow down. He was ready to plant his seed inside of the Umbra Witch and mark his territory with her.

"Cum! Inside me, Cloud! Please~"

Bayonetta wailed as she finally came. Cloud would cum immediately after her as he filled her up. He smirked as he whispered something in her ear that made the Umbra Witch give him a wanton expression.

"You're the best when you beg like that…"

* * *

Cloud quickly sprung up. He looked around to find himself in his room lying on his bed. Cloud touches his forehead and feels that he was sweaty and hot. He thought back to the dream he had about Bayonetta.

 _"Oh man…did I really dream about that? Well first off, I wouldn't work with some tentacle monster to help molest Bayo. Second, what the hell was I saying?! I would never say anything like that! What was up with me? I never thought I'd find myself thinking about Bayo that way. We're just friends and she already has Corrin!"_ Cloud shook his head in annoyance before hold ing his head down in shame. _"However...I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't find her hot when she was vulnerable like that. She's always the one dominating Corrin. Seeing her in that same helpless state...got my blood rushing..."_

The ex-SOLDIER shook his head and groaned. "That witch has been messing up my mind with all the teasing she's been doing recently."

Cloud looks below him to sees something stick and wet from his boxers. The ex-SOLDIER blushed in embarrassment as he realized what happened. He made a low growl as a response. "G-Great...Let me just take my shower so I could start the day."

* * *

After his shower, Cloud took the sheets off of his bed and puts it inside of a hamper after his "accident". Cloud steps out of his room and sighs. _"Not really how I wanted my morning to start. I just want to spend the whole day by myself. Hopefully I don't have any matches today."_

"Good morning, Cloud." Kamui said as she was walking up to Cloud.

Cloud froze in fear. His crush was someone he definitely didn't want to see after the dream he had. The worst part is he was dreaming about someone Kamui was not too fond of.

"H-Hey...Kamui." Cloud greeted as he adverted his eyes from the dragon princess.

"I hope you're getting ready for today. We're scheduled to have a match."

 _"Shit...I completely forgot..."_ Cloud gulped."Oh...Yeah. I-I know. I'll be sure to get ready later."

Kamui felt something was little off about Cloud. He was barely looking at her. He was sweating. He looked restless. The Nohrian Princess started to get a little worried.

"Is everything okay Cloud? You seem a little tense."

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

Kamui placed her hand on Cloud's face. Cloud's heart was pounding as Kamui's closeness was becoming too much for him.

"Your temperature is very high, you're shaking, and your face is pale. Are you becoming sick?"

"...Yes. Very sick." Cloud lets out a fake cough.

"Oh dear…you won't be able to compete today. I'll inform Master Hand to see if he could reschedule. You should be in bed."

"I-I just wanted to go get some breakfast. I'll see you later Kamui."

Cloud quickly walks away from Kamui and heads outside. Cloud groaned at how stupid he looked. _"I was not planning to meet up with Kamui today. I don't feel right keeping things from her, but in this situation…it's for the best. What a mess. Could this day get any worse?"_

Things were starting to get worse. Cloud caught a glimpse of Bayonetta who was doing some target practice with her guns. _"Of course the day would get worse. Okay, Cloud. Just keep walking. Maybe she won't notice you."_

Bayonetta turns to see her blonde haired friend and waves at him. "Hey, Cloudy!

Cloud lowered his head and started walking a little faster. _"Just keep going Cloud. You didn't hear her call you."_

"Cloud!" Bayonetta called again. Cloud didn't bother to respond. He just continued to walk without even acknowledging her. Bayonetta started to get agitated and quickly catches up to Cloud. She reaches him and grabs him by the wrist. "Don't ignore me." Bayonetta said with a cold stare.

Cloud faces turned pale as he felt the Umbra Witch gripping on his wrist. He didn't bother to turn around and face Bayonetta. "Uh...H-Hey, Bayo."

"That's no way to greet a lady. I don't like being ignored when I'm trying to call you. What's going on with you?"

"...I-I have a cold."

Bayonetta could obviously tell Cloud was lying through his teeth. He wasn't the best liar in the world. "A cold huh? Then why aren't you in bed like a normal ill person?" Bayonetta raised her eyebrow.

Cloud started moving his eyes around frantically trying to find a way out. "...I uh...just wanted to get some fresh air."

Bayonetta started to press up against Cloud. "If you wanted some fresh air, you could've opened the window in your room instead of coming out here."

"...I...I can't go outside to get some fresh air?"

"You can, but I don't think that's a good idea…especially if you're sick."

Bayonetta nonchalantly started to push her breasts more into Cloud's back as she slowly started to embrace him from behind after letting go of his wrists. Cloud was starting to blush at the feeling of the two soft giant pillows pressing up against him.

"B-Bayo...Could you back up a little bit?"

Bayonetta smirked. "What's the matter Cloudy? You're starting to look a little warm there? Are you starting to get a fever? Or...Is something else bugging you?" Bayonetta's hand started to trace down Cloud's body and her hand touch his boner throbbing outside of his pants.

Cloud slightly jumped due to Bayonetta's touch. "H-Hey! What are you doing?!"

Bayonetta moved her index finger up and down touching the tip of Cloud's cock. "It seems like your little friend down there is in pain. I can give you just the medicine you need." Bayonetta said with her breath hitting Cloud's neck.

Cloud shook at the sensation of Bayonetta's hot breath hitting his neck. "N-No! W-We can't!"

"Don't worry Cloudy. Corrin doesn't have to know about this. Now, just relax and let me take care of you." Bayonetta smirked as she trailed her hand inside of Cloud's pants.

 _"Oh no! Please! Is there someone? Anyone?! That can get me out of this situation! Throw me a bone here!"_ Cloud screamed in his head.

"Cere! Cloud!" Corrin yelled as he came outside.

Bayonetta quickly took her hands off of Cloud and waved to her boyfriend. The dragon prince didn't expect a thing from the older woman. "Good morning, my darling Corrin." Bayonetta gave Corrin a peck on the lips.

 _"The one time Corrin comes in unexpectedly and it helps. Thank goodness."_ Cloud sighed in relief.

"I was looking all over for you guys! Don't you want to come and eat breakfast together?" Corrin smiled.

"Of course. Cloudy, would you care to join us?"

"S-Sure. L-Let me just use the bathroom first…" Cloud quickly rushes back inside the mansion.

"What's the matter with Cloud, Cere?" Corrin asked.

"He did tell me was feeling a little sick..."

"Oh no! Is he going to be okay?"

"He will dear. I'm going to help him feel better again."

Corrin's smile widened at Bayonetta's words. "Wow Cere! You're such a good friend!"

"Yeah, I know. Now come on, let's go get some breakfast."

* * *

Cloud was lying on the living room couch staring at ceiling. He facepalms and groans after the awkward breakfast he had with Bayonetta and Corrin. Bayonetta kept giving him these very seductive looks as they were eating. When Corrin wasn't looking, Bayonetta would put her hand inside his pants and try to give him a hand job. Cloud pushed the Umbra Witch away and quickly ran out of the kitchen confusing the dragon prince greatly when Cloud had to take a sudden leave. He was getting frustrated with Bayonetta's advances. They were slowly getting to him and he felt like if he remained in the raven haired witch's presence, he would just lunge at her.

"Hey Cloud. I told Master Hand about your sickness. He said we can fight when you've fully recovered." Kamui said as she came into the living room.

"Hmm? Oh. Thanks Kamui." Cloud thanked before realizing he needed to keep the conversation going. "I'm sorry I've just...been having a really rough day. The fact that I'm sick too doesn't help either."

"Cloud, please take care of yourself. It worries me that you're like this. You should lie down." Kamui lectured as she continued to scowl at the older male.

Cloud stood from the couch and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, Kamui I appreciate you showing concern for me."

"It's no problem at all Cloud. You've already done so much for me. This is really just something small in comparison…get some rest."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Kamui." Cloud told her as he began to head upstairs.

"...Hey Cloud? There's something I always wanted...to tell you."

"Yeah?" Cloud turned to Kamui.

Kamui struggled to get the words. She was still holding on to her feelings for Corrin, so she couldn't reveal her feelings to Cloud. Not yet. "...N-Nevermind. It's nothing anymore." Kamui looked down.

"Okay then. If anything is troubling you, you know you can come to me for anything."

"...Yes. I know."

Cloud made it upstairs. All he wanted to do now was go to his bed and sleep the rest of the day off. He's had enough "fun" for today. Before he could make it to his room, Bayonetta steps out of her room.

"Cloudy! I was looking for you. You came in just in time." Bayonetta said with a smirk on her face.

"Look Bayo, I just want to get to my bed." Cloud hissed as he tried to walk pass Bayonetta.

Bayonetta quickly grabbed his wrist again to his annoyance. "I can't just let you go while you're still sick. Come now…let nurse Bayonetta heal you of your troubles."

Bayonetta pulls Cloud into her room and shuts the doors. The lights were off. Cloud heart was racing and his body started to tremble. The dream, the teases earlier, and the situation he's in now made Cloud realize he was on the verge of releasing all of his sexual frustrations onto Bayonetta right now.

"Now then, Cloudy…time for me to give you your med-"

Bayonetta's sentence was interrupted by Cloud pushing her onto the bed and falling on top of two started kissing each other aggressively. Messing up each others hair. Bayonetta wrapped her arms around Cloud's neck. Bayonetta took off Cloud's shirt while Cloud started to take off Bayonetta's clothing. Bayonetta turns Cloud around so that she's on top of him. Bayonetta rubs her hands down Cloud's chest.

"My my. A little persistent aren't we?" The older Smasher teased.

"Me persistent?! You were the one who was trying to give me a hand job _and in front of Corrin no less_!"

Cloud was ashamed of thinking about Corrin in that moment. The poor Nohrian prince was oblivious to many things including Bayonetta's crazy antics. He can only imagine he would react if he found out his woman was trying to have sex with the ex-SOLDIER.

"But you were the one who attacked me just now." Bayonetta hummed playfully as she gave him a playful look. "Tell me Cloudy. What's gotten you all frustrated?'

"I...I guess you can say that I had a...dream about you." Cloud looked away from Bayonetta as he blushes. He did not want to go too into detail about his dream in fear of her reaction. Actually, he knew how she would react. Cloud was very aware the older woman wasn't too fond with tentacles, so he might have gotten slapped for all of his troubles.

"Ohhh~ You naughty boy~ Having a bit of a fever dream were we? I'm going to need extra care for you to make you feel better. Firstly, let's start with your friend that seems to be hurting down there."

Bayonetta reaches down to Cloud pants and pulls them down releasing his throbbing member from its prison. The Umbra Witch then puts her greedy hands on Cloud's cock. A wicked smile escaped her lips. "It's twitching. Well my hand certainly won't do enough. I'm going to have to do some lip action to cure this."

Bayonetta began to wrap her lips around Cloud's cock. She slowly takes it in inside of her mouth. Cloud started moaning and gripped on the sheets as Bayonetta started bobbing her head up and down his member. She increased her pace and moved her free hand down to his balls and started to massage them. Cloud without a moment of thinking put his hand on Bayonetta's head and made her take in more of his dick to the point that it would hit her throat. Cloud couldn't hold on much longer. Bayonetta was too good at pleasing people.

"B-Bayo, I-I'm...I'm about to..." Cloud lets out a small grunt and releases his seed inside of Bayonetta's mouth.

Bayonetta takes Cloud's cock out of his mouth. Bayonetta swallowed Cloud's cum with some of it dripping from the side of her mouth.

"Thanks for the meal, Cloudy. You were saving up a lot there weren't you? But I know that's not enough to satisfy men like you. You want more of me. Well, don't worry, I'm here to deliver." Bayonetta said with a satisfied smirk.

The Umbra Witch set herself on top of Cloud's penis and it easily enters inside of her. Bayonetta puts her hands on Cloud's chest and started moving up and down. Cloud held on to Bayonetta's hips as she starts riding him. The Umbra Witch lowers down to Cloud and the started kissing aggressively again and their tongues started to engage in a wrestling match for dominance over the other. Bayonetta had the edge. She started to increase her speed. Cloud took the opportunity to slap Bayonetta's ass causing her to jump a little.

The two broke their kiss with saliva coming out of both of their mouths. Bayonetta gave Cloud a cocky grin. "You cheeky boy! I was clearly winning and you decided to go for a cheap shot!"

"I couldn't resist. You flaunt that thing all the time and I just had to feel it for myself."

"How did it feel? Firm? Why don't you try squeezing it more for a better observation?"

Cloud started gripping and squeezing on Bayonetta's ass as she started going a little faster. Small moans started to come out from the Umbra Witch as Cloud started smacking her ass leaving red marks on it.

"Ahh! Bayo!"

"Are you getting ready to cum? Come on! Do it! Cum for me, Cloud!"

The two both reached their climax and Cloud released his seed inside of Bayonetta. Their bodies were sweating. The Umbra Witch took a moment to catch her breath while the ex-Soldier took this opportunity to turn Bayonetta around and lay her on her back. Cloud was now on top of Bayonetta.

"H-Hey! H-How did you..?" Bayonetta wondered.

"I had some energy left in me. I'm still feeling a little weak right now, so getting off of you is going to be a problem."

Cloud was rather pleased with his comeback. He really didn't have that much energy left, but he had just enough to try mimicking what occurred in his dream. Bayonetta's expression changed for a moment. She hated the concept of not being in control. A small blush threatened to appear as a result.

"Why you..."

"While I'm in this position, I should help myself while I'm at it."

Cloud started to insert his dick inside of the Umbra Witch's pussy. Bayonetta lets out a moan as Cloud hit her womb almost immediately. Once he waited for the Umbra Witch to settle, he started thrusting inside her. This was starting to feel a little similar to his dream without the tentacles, of course. Cloud put his hands on Bayonetta's breast. One hand twisting her left nipple while Cloud was tugging on her right breast and sucking on her other breast.

Bayonetta was letting out little whimpers. She wasn't used to someone else taking charge of her. She was trying to suppress her moans.

"What's the matter Bayo? Shouldn't you be trying to treat me?" Cloud asked her while he gave her left nipple a good squeeze. "I heard you're storing the best nutrients for the sick in here."

"S-Stupid! T-That's not how it...ahh!"

Cloud enjoyed seeing Bayonetta in this state. He thought that she was incapable of showing a cute side to her, but he had to remember that there were many sides to the Umbra Witch. She groaned in disappointment feeling his hands leave her breasts when they weren't giving him what he wanted. Now, Cloud found his teeth biting into her neck as he picked up the pace. A rather loud mew escaped her lips as she found her arms wrapped around Cloud's neck and her legs around his waist. Her position…was a marvelous sight to behold.

"Gahh…C-Cloud…" She gasped as she tried to keep her voice down so no one else would hear her. Cloud wasn't going to let that happen. "Ahhh…ahh…"

"Bayo…you should look like this more often…" Cloud whispered in her ear after he was done leaving hickies that would make Corrin question Bayonetta's activities. "All the men…would be bowing at your feet."

Cloud's words puzzled her greatly. Her face was red with shame as she felt her body tense up. "I…"

The blond saw how she was getting close to an orgasm again. Her mind was starting to shut off as she gave into her desire. It was then did he start slowing down when she started to submit to her desires.

"W-What…Cloud…why did you…"

"…Tell me what you want." Cloud told her as he felt his climax was near. "I can't do anything if you don't tell me."

Bayonetta whined as a response. Of all the thing she could have said and done, she gave a pitiful expression while submitting to the younger male.

"Inside…"

"Hmm?"

"Inside! P-Please…"

"Speak louder." Cloud ordered as he slammed his dick inside of her. The raven haired witch gasped as she screamed for release.

"Cloud, please! Inside! I can't…"

Such a pathetic response…but Cloud loved it. He hummed as he gave her a few more thrusts before he let her orgasm. He then planted his seed inside of her and made sure to fill her up.

The two took a moment to regain their composure and gather their surroundings. Outside of the room, Corrin was standing behind the door and was listening to the two during their "healing session". Corrin's breathing was heavy, hearts appeared in his eyes and his tail was sticking out upwards. The sight of seeing his lover and best friend in such an impure position turned the dragon prince on even though he should be upset at what was going behind his back. He wanted to join them more than anything though…

"Cere...Cloud..." Corrin moaned silently as he grabbed his tail and tried to get it to stop sticking upward.

Bayonetta turned her attention to the door with a smirk on her face. Cloud looked a little puzzled.

"What? Is...Is someone by the door?" Cloud asked.

"It looks like our dragon was being a peeping tom. By the way Cloudy, are you feeling any better?"

"...No actually. I'm still feeling a little sick." Cloud said with a sly smile on his face.

"You know, there is room for one more to join us. I'm going to need a help nursing you back to full health." The Umbra Witch began as she called out to the silver haired prince. "Corrin darling, don't you want to make Cloudy feel better again?"

Corrin gasped when he heard his name called. He wanted to help heal Cloud so that he could feel better again. Bayonetta was there to help him.

"Y-Yes...I want Cloud to feel better. I want to help…" Corrin mumbled to himself.

Corrin enters into Bayonetta's room and shuts it to join Bayonetta in her "healing session" for Cloud.

* * *

Kamui woke up letting out a loud scream. She was hyperventilating and sweating bullets. She looked around to find herself lying on a lounging couch. She was still at the casino. She must've passed out and Marth brought her here to rest. Kamui was still in a drunken state. She held her head and groaned in pain, feeling another horrible migraine from the demons that plagued her.

 _"It was a nightmare...It was all a nightmare..."_

Kamui looked like she was the verge of crying. The dream felt so real to her. Her fears coming true right before her very eyes and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Tears started falling from the dragon princess's eyes. She wondered if this pain will ever end or will be everlasting.

Kamui looked up and she sees Cloud by himself heading to the back of the casino. She had a lot of built up emotions inside of her. She wanted to let Cloud know everything she was feeling. She was going to speak to him face to face with no fear.

"Cloud..." Kamui called out to weakly. She got up from the couch and started to follow Cloud while trying to keep her balance as she was still very drunk.

 **Authors Note: Surprise! Yup. It was all just a nightmare in Kamui's head. This happens during Smashed Up in Vegas. So this lemon is sort of part of the story. Don't worry, the torture doesn't stop there for the poor girl unfortunately.**

 **I had some down time and thought, why not write this and add it as one of Kamui's nightmares created from the demons. I hope some of you found some enjoyment out of this. Thanks for reading as always.**


End file.
